Snowball Fights and Picture Taking
by elenwyn
Summary: Pointless fluff written for Christmas. Oneshot. Lily,her friends, and the Marauders have numerous snowball fights at Hogwarts during their 7th year.


**A.N:** Right, here's a pointless, fluffy one-shot that's been in my head for a while now. Seeing as it's Christmas and all I thought I'd post it. Enjoy! And tell me what you think of it…

* * *

"Oh Merlin…" 

"This is it guys…"

"Nice knowing you…"

"**_There_** you are!" A female voice exclaimed. The three male voices groaned.

"Any last words guys?" Another voice asked.

"Well…" One of the boys bravely ventured, "I think this is highly unfair, we were ganged up on and…" A mound of snow hitting him everywhere, burying him and the other two, cut him off.

"YES!" a dark haired girl yelled, "And it's 1-0 to the girls!"

"Marley…do you **_have_** to rub it in?" A scruffy-haired boy asked, getting up from the snow. "Of **_course_** James dear!" His cousin answered, "Wait 'till the rest of the school finds out that the Marauders were beaten by a bunch of girls!" Marlene McKinnon laughed merrily, twirling about in the snow.

The redhead who had spoken to the boys before was now hi-fiving the other of her friends, Dorcas Meadowes, while a shaggy-haired boy watched with an annoyed expression on his face, "Evans, you are one mean girl," Sirius Black said as he shook the snow out of his hair, "Prongs! Your girlfriend messed up my **_hair_**!"

James allowed himself a laugh on his best friend's behalf, "Good one Lils, the conceited git needed that."

"Hey! I resent that comment…where's Remus?"

A muffled voice came from underneath him, "Mmere! Mmere!"

Dorcas rolled her eyes and helped the blond-haired boy out of the snow.

"Sorry Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah…sorry…" Remus muttered darkly, brushing snow off him.

"I don't think I like your attitude mister…" Sirius began to say, but was cut off by another snowball, this time thrown by Remus, hitting him hard in the head.

"MOONY!"

The rest of the group laughed as Sirius proceeded to throw one back at the werewolf, who ducked. It hit Marlene, who threw one at James, and a whole new snowball fight began.

Which the girls won.

"WHOOO!" Marlene yelled, so loudly that birds in the nearby trees took off, "This time it's 2-0!"

The three Marauders looked at each other worriedly, feeling very embarrassed.

"Aww…don't worry James," Lily said in a mock sweet tone, "We won't think any less of you." She sidled up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving James grinning stupidly.

"True Lily…but that doesn't stop us from telling the whole school we beat you!" Dorcas put in, laughing.

Remus groaned loudly, "You wouldn't **_dare_** Meadowes," he warned.

"Oh I dare Lupin," Dorcas' eyes gleamed dangerously as she suddenly sped off towards the direction of the school, dragging Marlene with her. They chanted, "We beat the Marauders, we beat the Marauders!" as they went, causing some students wandering in the grounds nearby to stare at them curiously.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and shared identical grins. They scooped up some snow from the ground and chased after the retreating girls, leaving Lily and James behind, laughing.

They laughed even more when squeals could be heard in the distance, followed by, "You'll pay for that one Black!" and the sounds of yet another snowball fight beginning.

Deciding to leave his two friends to their fighting, James looked over to his girlfriend, who was still laughing as the sounds of the fight drifted through the air. She caught his glance, her eyes still sparkling with laughter, "What?" She asked.

The scruffy-haired boy made no reply, only drawing closer to her and brushing some snow gently from her face. Lily blushed, but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless, resting her head on his chest. He lifted her chin up so their eyes met, then captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Little did the pair know, the four seventeen year olds had returned from their fight, Marlene brandishing a camera she had borrowed from a third year. She winked at the other three and pressed the button, causing a bright flash to light up the area around her.

The couple blinked and looked around them, immediately spotting the culprits. Marlene waved happily at them, all of them laughing their heads off.

"McKinnon…I don't care if you're my cousin, I am going to **_kill_** you!" James shouted, making a snowball to throw at her. Lily's hand stopped him, "Let me," she said, grinning wickedly, raising her wand.

Marlene and Dorcas gulped, knowing what their best friend was capable of.

Even from inside the castle, the screams and shouts of those six seventh years could be heard, as they started yet another snowball fight…which the girls won, again.

* * *

**A.N:** What did you think? As I said before, rather pointless. I'm just glad I got it posted; otherwise it would have bugged me for weeks! 


End file.
